oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyric
Cyric is a rogue who is best known for having formed the guild Cavalier Knights, and for proclaiming himself Lord of Duldrus. Below is his autobiography, written a few years ago. "It has come time to tell my story, a story that I'm not proud of but have grown from. One that defines who I am now and strive to be from here on. I was 6 when my parents were killed by ravaging thugs dressed in chain mail, yellow pants, viking helms and brandished long swords, all of them. Then seemed to be all in one "cult" or group. They just kept screaming, "Give me your money." to my parents. My parents were scrambling to find anything they could find to give them but it was to late, they cut them down with on slash after another not caring about their lives and only their few baubles they would find. The never saw me in the cellar watching through a small hole. This day has haunted me 'til this day. I sat and cried for days and ate what I could around the house, while my parents lie there decomposing. The smell was wretched and I became numb to it after 4 days of ravaging for food while I had to step over their bodies. My hygiene became foul with each passing day. Soon the food would run out as it did 8 days after the slaughter. I needed food, I knew this, but where? My friends Jaraxle and Russin didn't know what had happened to my parents, they never came by. I wondered if their parents had also perished. I ventured out into the streets in search of anything. I was looked down upon by people and I don't blame them for the way I looked and smelled. I began to starve and started to search the alley ways of anything. Suddenly, a cloaked figure approached me with a loaf of bread. The only thing he said was, "come," and handed me the bread. I did as he said, what could I do? He had food. This cloaked figure began to teach me the ways of the darkness of the shadows, how to hit someone in the right place to drop them with on hit to really... steal, cheat and kill with precision. My anger drove me to avenge my parents at any costs. Innocent people were dying under my blade just as my parents had under those thugs. Darkness had fallen over me and I became someone that I am not. Soon I became so good at what I did, I soon became known as the NightStalker. No one knew who I was, could never see my face, they would never know what had killed them or how they were killed. I was swift and fast like no other. Many years later I was caught and trapped by my own kin. They began to fear me, began to wonder if they would be next on my list. They through me in jail to rot. Then I heard a voice, one that had changed since the last I heard it. One that I knew all to well. It was Jaraxle, a friend. He knew who I was and what I had become. Through the next few week, months, maybe years, I had lost track, he began to turn my thoughts around on how the world turns. Convinced me the things I was doing were not avenging my parents but only hurting the cause. I don't know why I couldn't see this, it seems so easy to understand, but the life had brain-washed me into thinking what I was doing was good, partly, I guess, because it came so easy to me. I learned that Jaraxle had became a wizard, I should have known, he was always the smart one, the one that love to try to create things out of nothing. Now he could make fire with a few items from the ground. Jaraxle told me our friend Russin, he had become military fighter! He was always a tough brute. As small boys he could always throw a good punch. I had been hit by him on more than one occasion. Then, Jaraxle, told me about how he could make a fireball from some coal, ash and dragon tooth. My eyes widened, this could not be. How long have we been here and not once did I ever think to show him what was hidden in my boots. Yes, false boots. A boot that has secret storage compartment inside of them. The guards never checked them... fools. I grinned and Jaraxle knew what I had. I always carried things on me to create traps or make some poison. The dragon tooth, well that was used as a last resort for a weapon. I produced the reagents, as Jaraxle would call them. We waited for the guards to come in for our daily feeding of rotten food. This would be the last time we would eat this food. We escaped the prison with ease. Days later as we collected new equipment Jaraxle informed me that the are we lived it would not be safe even with my stealth. I told me of a place far away across miles and miles of water that would be best for us to go, he called this place, Oberin. He told me that we could make a fresh start there and leave behind our past. I was in favor of this. Upon arriving this Oberin place I was warned of the dangers all over. I was told not to leave the city or I would die. I scoffed at this advice. I was the NightStalker. I had to make money first so I did stay in town a few days. I soon learned this was a community of gracious, loving people that would help in a drop of bucket. I was amazed at their willingness and on much they would teach me of this place, the real dangers the way things worked and the things the gave to me. What? I didn't have to steal from them to get what I wanted? Well, this was new to me. Through the next few months I became a custom to how these people worked I began to understand the willingness to be come a good person like the rest of them. I would be come something I had never known to be... trusted. Yes, a trusting rogue, what an oxymoron that is, but I would prove it to be true. I found actual trusting friends and we grew to much together that we decided to create our own guild, a place of refuge a place of protection. We would call ourselves, "Cavalier Knights", something that once was my enemy, a knight. I felt like I had arrived at being a person that I should have been, someone that should protect and serve the people, much like Russin and Jaraxle. I am sad to say that Jaraxle is dead. I do not wish to talk about this to much as he was in a sense, my mentor, one that changed my life around. All I will say is that he found a nest of baby forest dragons in the Marali forest. I found his body stored away for rationing later is my guess. I needed another friend that would take over the guild should I ever perish myself, I sent for Russin. He came immediately and brought some of his friends with him, they now reside at hall as guards to protect as we do. This is my story to date and continues with all of you. I am happy to have met you and this world of goodness. I will strive to keep the myself as a good man to never go back to what I once was, never the evil again, it is a shallow place one with little rewards. I do how ever keep my NightStalker title for not what I had done in the past, but to remind me of how proud that I can use those skills today to help those in need." Category:Player Category:Rogue